White Like Roses
by TheGreenTiger
Summary: Ruby Rose had met Weiss Schnee on the first day of school at Beacon Academy. She didn't really think too much about it at first, since she almost blew them both up on accident. Weiss Schnee was not at all impressed with her first impressions of Ruby Rose. Not knowing that they would eventually become teammates, she decided to ignore her. But passion is stronger than either of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby**

When Ruby first arrived at Beacon Academy, love was most definitely not one of the top things on her mind. That changed fairly quickly, though.

On her first day, she ran into _her.___The Ice Princess, as some people called her. Weiss Schnee.

Ruby knew nothing of this rich, privileged, girl that was suddenly thrust into her life. In fact, their very first encounter was not that heartwarming. After accidentally bumping into her, and almost exploding both of them off the side of the cliff, Ruby didn't think that they would ever really talk again, let alone become team mates for the rest of their time at the academy.

_I can't stop thinking about her. What is it about her that attracts me so much? I mean, it's not like I really am in love with her, am I? I always thought that I would end up falling in love with some guy who came to my rescue out of the blue. Because that's how it is in all the stories, isn't it?_

Even after all of the trouble that they went through in the beginning of the year, and how much their relationship had changed, Ruby couldn't get over the fact that she thought they could become much more than friends. It was a fleeting thought at first, nothing that really got her attention. But after all that had happened, Ruby was beginning to feel it more and more.

She didn't really know what to think about it. She thought about approaching her sister Yang about it one day, but she decided that would be a bad idea, considering she didn't want anyone to know. She barely didn't want herself to know.

_Besides, it can't really be love, right? I mean, everyone goes through these kind of things when they're young. Besides, what are the odds of her thinking the same thing about me?_

One weekend, Ruby had awoken a little later than usual. By the time she had jumped down out of her bed, everyone else on team RWBY had been up and about for a little while already. As she made her way out the door, she ran into Weiss coming back from the bathroom. Ruby couldn't help but blush, seeing her with nothing but a towel around her body.

"Hey, Weiss." Stutterd Ruby. "Good morning."

Weiss appeared to not notice at first. But upon hearing Ruby's voice, she began to blush almost as intensely as Ruby, and just walked on by, only glancing at Ruby.

Exchanges like that had been going on all year. Ruby at first thought that it meant that Weiss really did have feelings for her. But after the first few weeks, and Weiss didn't do or say anything, Ruby decided to give up on that hope.

She made her way to the shower, with the thought of Weiss not wearing any clothes stuck in her head.

_Why am I thinking things like this? I mean, it's not like we really could ever get together like that. Besides, I'm so much younger than her, what could she possibly see in me?_

**Weiss**

Weiss was pretty mad with herself that morning. That night, she had a dream. And not just any dream. It was about Ruby. And not just any dream about Ruby. In this dream, Weiss and Ruby were kissing. And not just kissing. Things got pretty intense in the dream.

_How could I still be thinking about her like that? I mean, what got me into liking her to begin with? That first day on the cliff, Ruby almost could have killed both of us._

Ever since that first meeting, Weiss hadn't ever stopped thinking about her. She didn't realize how much this had turned into an obsession, until the dreams started. They started only recently, and they didn't start out as anything too serious.

Mostly the first few dreams were about her and Ruby just talking. Within her dreams, Weiss would discuss with Ruby some of her most inner secrets. Things that she would never really tell her in real life. Mostly about her childhood, about living at home was really hard with an abusive father.

But soon, as their time together at Beacon went on and they become better friends, Weiss began to feel different about Ruby. She didn't know what it was about her. Maybe it was the innocent way she looked at the world. Maybe it was her young age that gave her a different look.

Either way, the feelings were getting stronger, and it became obvious that soon she needed to approach these feelings with Ruby.

_But when could I do that? I mean, there's no way that she would really be into me. She's so much younger, how could she understand what I was feeling. Maybe I could talk to her sister Yang about it. No, that would be a bad idea. I can't trust that she wouldn't tell Ruby about it. Then it would all be over._

That morning, when Weiss ran into Ruby on her way back from the showers, the exact opposite of what she wanted happened. She wanted to get back to the dorm and get dressed before she ran into Ruby.

She had hoped that taking a shower would help her get her mind off of the dream. This dream was especially intimate. It started out harmless enough, with Weiss and Ruby talking to each other. Suddenly, the next thing she knew, they were both laying in the snow together, locked in each other's embrace, deeply and passionately kissing each other. Weiss' dream Ruby had the distinct smell of roses coming off of her body, and the sweet smooth taste of cookies in her mouth. Suddenly the scene changed, to them both in a field of roses, both of them naked, still in each other's grasp.

Just thinking about this dream had made Weiss…anxious.

Weiss decided that the best way to get to talk to her, would be to try and single her out from the rest of the group. But how could she do that? It's not like there are any classes that only the two have together. And it would be pretty obvious if she just walked up to her and drug her out of the room to talk to her. She needed to pay attention, and strike at the right moment.

No matter what it took, the Ruby Rose would be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for not updating at all during the week. It was spring break, and I was hoping to get some writing done. Of course I didn't though. Anyway, here is the next installment in the White Rose story. I don't know how long I'm going to keep this going, so just stay tuned, and hopefully there will be a new chapter every other day or so. And don't forget to check out my other work-in-progress, _"RWBY Chronicles."

_**And as always, please leave a review.**_

**Weiss**

She didn't have long to wait for her opportunity. The very next day, as she was making her way back to the dorm from a class, she noticed that Blake and Yang were just leaving. Thinking that she would be alone for the hour until her next class, she entered the room and threw her bookbag down onto a chair.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Exclaimed a very surprised Ruby Rose.

Weiss jumped at the sound of her voice suddenly sounding in the room.

"Oh, Ruby! What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Weiss sat down on her bed and faced Ruby, looking directly into her eyes. If she didn't focus on something, she wouldn't be able sit there without blushing.

"Professor Ooblek decided that we could use a day off to study for our exam. So I came here to hang out for the next hour or so."

"Oh. Yeah, that's a good idea." Weiss looked away from Ruby, trying not to act too suspicious.

_This is my chance. I may never have another one. I have to take it now. But what if it turns out bad? I mean, what are the odds that she would even like me? I was so mean to her at the beginning of the year, that it's no wonder she doesn't really pay attention to me._

Weiss decided that she needed to be cunning, and had to be subtle with the younger girl. She turned to Ruby, trying all she could not to blush.

"So, Ruby? I have a quick question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ruby didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

"Would you consider us to be friends? I mean, we didn't get along very well in the beginning, but have things changed?" She felt like she was walking on a fragile path here.

Ruby looked up from her book. "Yeah, Weiss, I would say so. I mean, we have been teammates together for almost six months now. How could we not be friends?" Ruby started looking at Weiss questioningly.

_Well, at least that's been established._

"Tell me, Ruby," Began Weiss. "Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

Now Ruby began to blush. Her face was almost as red as her cloak.

"Yes, why do ask?"

"Do you have a crush on that person now?"

Against all odds, Ruby's face got even redder.

"I might. What's your point?"

_Now be slow. You don't want to reveal yourself too quickly._

"Well, I kind have a crush on someone right now too." Now it was Weiss' turn to blush. Her face turned as red as the lining on the inside of her coat.

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Ruby sat up a little straighter in her chair, the color slowly leaving her face now that the subject had been changed.

"I think you might know them." Said Weiss, struggling to keep her focus on Ruby while not making it seem too obvious.

"Okay, what's his name?" Asked Ruby.

_Yes, his. Let's just let her think that for a little while._

"I'd rather not say right now. I want to see if you know, uh, him."

"Well, what's he look like?" Asked Ruby, now getting a little annoyed.

"He's a little shorter than I am, with short, dark hair that has red highlights on the ends. He likes to wear black and red a lot, with a—," Weiss almost said cloak, but she thought that would be too obvious. "A cape. A red one." She looked at Ruby directly in the eyes. "And he as silver eyes."

At this, Ruby froze up a little, and just started looking around, avoiding Weiss' gaze. Gathering up her books, she stood up and began making her way to the door.

"Nope, doesn't sound familiar. Can't say I've seen anyone around here like that. Well, I need to go the library for some…extra research. I'll talk to you later, Weiss."

At that, Ruby exited the room, not looking back. Weiss watched her go, mesmerized by the motion of her skirt.

_Oh yeah, she got it. I just hope that she doesn't take it the wrong way._

**Ruby**

Ruby was taken aback by the sudden approach by Weiss.

_Does she know? She must. My reaction was way too over the top._

Now she was confused, and had a final decision to make. Would she tell Weiss how she felt about her? Or would she have to put her down, and never speak to her again?

Ruby decided that the best thing to do would be to talk to Yang about it. She didn't know how Yang would react to hearing that her younger sister was in love with a girl, let alone the "Ice Princess" as they were fond of calling her.

She knew that Yang would be just getting out of Professor Port's class, so she made her way toward the classroom.

She arrived at the same time that Yang was exiting the classroom.

"Hey, Ruby. How's it going?" Yang called out to her younger sister.

"Well, I don't know. Something happened that I'm a little confused about."

"Well, what is it?" Asked Yang, sitting down on a bench that was against the wall in the hallway. "Sit down and tell me."

Ruby sat down, and started thinking about how she would approach the situation.

"Yang, Weiss found me alone in the room earlier, and she started asking me some strange questions."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she started off by asking me if I had a crush on someone." Started Ruby, beginning to blush a little.

"I can tell that you _do_ have a crush on someone. Who is it? Come on, tell me!" Said Yang, as she jokingly punched Ruby on the arm.

"But that's just the problem! Let me explain. She told me that she also had a crush on someone here at the school. She said that I would know who it was. She wouldn't tell me who it was, so she started explaining what he looked like. But at one point, she looked directly at me, and told me that he had silver eyes, just like me. How many people do you know at this school that has silver eyes?"

"Well, no one. That's one of the things that makes you really unique."

"That's what I was thinking. Yang, I think she was talking about me. I think Weiss has a crush on me."

Yang just started laughing. She was laughing so hysterically that a few passing students went out of their way to not get too close to the pair.

"Oh, Sis, that's ridiculous! You don't think that's really true, do you?"

Ruby just started blushing. Not from embarrassment, but from anger instead. She _knew_ it was true. It _had_ to be true. Why else would Weiss specifically talk to Ruby about it alone? But the worst part was, now she didn't know how she could tell her sister about her true feelings about Weiss.

"Hmmph. Now I can't even tell you what the worst part of it is. You'd think it would be even more ridiculous."

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Yang looked at her younger sister with a grin on her face.

"Oh, what could be even worse than that? You really are good at telling stories, Ruby."

"It's not a story! The worst part, is that I have a crush on her too."

Now Yang literally fell to the floor, laughing so hard, that she couldn't breathe.

"Oh, oh, please, stop! You're killing me!" Said Yang between gulps of air. "You have a crush on the Ice Princess!? You guys don't even get along very well!"

"I can see that you're no help." Said Ruby, standing up and crossing her arms. She left her sister there rolling around on the floor.

_I guess the only thing to do now, is to talk directly to Weiss about it._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, this time my excuse is not so terrible. I had a catastrophic failure involving my computer. And when I say catastrophic, I mean it. I lost almost all of my White Rose and Chronicles works, and it took almost three days to figure out what happened. Sorry about that. But it's back to business as usual. And if you haven't already, go take a look at Chronicles. It's at just under 1,500 views, and I have a lot more coming. You're feedback would be appreciated._

**Ruby**

Ruby didn't try to avoid Weiss for the next two days, but it was hard to be able to talk to her without Blake or Yang around. And when they weren't around, it seemed that Weiss was either not available, or talking to Pyrrha. They seemed to become fairly close friends recently.

Now that she thought about it, did Weiss really mean Pyrrha? No, that was impossible. Weiss said silver eyes. Ruby was the only one with silver eyes.

_Yes, she must have meant me. Why else would she have been looking at me like that?_

It was one Saturday afternoon that Ruby finally got her chance.

The four girls were all just relaxing in the room. Ruby was on her bed, doing some sketches just for fun. Yang was asleep on her bed. She had been sleeping for almost the whole day. Blake was of course just reading. And Weiss appeared to be writing a letter, or writing in a journal or something of the sort. The girls were trying to take a day to relax, as they had just finished with a week of testing.

From her perch on the bed, Ruby could see the back of Weiss' head, bent over focused on her writing.

_I mean, I know at least that I think she _pretty. _I guess beautiful never really came to mind when I was thinking about her. But beautiful is a really good description. I mean, what's more beautiful than a winter wonderland? You know, the wonderland that was her pale complexion, her silver hair, and her ice, blue, cold, yet extremely attractive eyes._

Ruby started to drift off a little bit. She barely noticed when she was suddenly staring directly into those eyes. Ruby darted her gaze back down to her sketches, blushing intensely. She now realized that the ink from her sketching pen had seeped through the paper and was staining the rest of the pad.

Trying to recover what she could of the drawing, she kept Weiss in her peripheral vision to see what she would do. She noticed Weiss just smile a little, and she stood up and walked to the bathroom. At the sound of the door shutting, Yang suddenly jerked her head up.

"Huh, wha… what time is it?" She asked, eyes half open and hair completely surrounding her head in a comical halo-like fashion.

"It's almost noon." Replied Blake, never taking her eyes away from her book. Ruby couldn't tell what the title of the book was, but Ruby had noticed that good deal of books that had similar titles to "Ninjas of Love" had slowly started making their way into her collection.

"Oh wow. I guess..." a yawn interrupted her speaking. "I was more tired than I thought. Now I'm pretty hungry."

She stood up and made her way to the dresser. Grabbing a hairbrush, she ran it through her hair until it was at least more manageable. Dressing in some more comfortable clothing, she turned to Blake and her sister.

"You guys want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I haven't eaten yet today."

_Finally, _thought Ruby. _Now I have my chance to get to the bottom of this._

"No, it's okay. I'm not too hungry right now."

"Alright then, I guess it's just us Blake." Said Yang walking out the door. Blake soon followed.

Jumping down from her bed, Ruby approached the closed door to the bathroom. Knocking lightly on the door, Ruby could already feel the heat coming to her face.

"Hey Weiss?" Began Ruby.

"I'll be done in just a minute Ruby." Called out Weiss from the other side of the heavy wooden door.

"That's okay. I just have a few questions is all."

There was a pause for a moment. "Yeah?" Replied Weiss.

"Well, about what you said to me the other day, about your, uh, crush?"

Ruby could hear frantic movement from the other side of the door. Suddenly the door opened and Weiss was right in Ruby's face.

"What about it?" Asked Weiss. She was also blushing intensely. Her normally pale skin now a very dark red.

_How am I going to say this?_

"Well, I know who you're talking about now."

"Uh huh?" Weiss didn't seem at all fazed at the moment.

"And, uh, I talked to _her, _and she would like you to know, that she has feelings for you also."

**Weiss**

_Oh yeah, I knew she had it figured out._

After hearing Ruby's cute, almost comical, confession of her feelings toward herself, Weiss could only stand there for a few seconds and rejoice in the news.

_Alright Weiss, you've got her. But how badly does she want it? Don't overreact, and don't seem too eager. Let her work for it._

Weiss straightened up and looked directly at Ruby with her calmest expression.

"And what else did she say?" Asked Weiss. She knew that it wouldn't take long for Ruby to break down.

"Uh, she uh…" stammered Ruby. "She said that, she would, like to meet you some time. Alone."

_Oh, this is just too well set up. Blake and Yang are gone now, and that means I can have her all to myself._

"Really? Well, I'm mostly alone now. Do you know when we can meet?"

_That did it. The red on Ruby's face has turned from embarrassment to anger._

"Oh, Weiss, stop it! You know that I know it's me! Can't you just give up the act already?"

That was exactly what Weiss wanted to hear.

She reached out and grabbed Ruby by the shoulders. Leaning in closely, she began to talk softly.

"Now now, you don't want to go and make a scene, do you? I know that was cruel, but at least I finally have my answer."

Ruby tried shying away from her gaze. She started to fidget uncomfortably in Weiss's grip.

"But, I don't know if I have my answer yet."

"Maybe this will help." Replied Weiss. She reached up and grasped Ruby's chin with one hand, and wrapped the other in her hair. The two girls locked eyes.

"Weiss…" began Ruby, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't questioning, exactly. To Weiss, it seemed that she was asking for it. Weiss didn't waste any time in obliging her.

She leaned in, and closing her eyes, firmly planted her lips on the younger girl's mouth. Weiss could feel the tension in Ruby climb, her back stiffened and her lips stayed glued shut. She pressed on. In just a few seconds, Ruby relaxed and let it happen.

Weiss could feel Ruby's arms reach up and grab around her midsection. Her hands seemed awkward to Weiss, her lips weak and fumbling.

_I can't blame her for that. She's young, she's inexperienced, and she's only just learning how she truly feels about me._

At that, Weiss broke off the kiss, however the two stood there, holding each other, Weiss's ice-blue eyes staring into Ruby's mercury-silver ones. The younger girl was shaking violently. From passion, or maybe even fear, Weiss couldn't tell.

"I think I have my answer now." Said Ruby, blushing a little.

Just then, all that could be heard was a very loud "Oh, my, GOD!" from a very surprised Yang. "What the hell was that?"

The two girls jumped, and separating themselves from each other's embrace, they stood there blushing so hard that Weiss thought she could feel the heat coming off of Ruby's face.

"Ruby, I didn't think you were serious!?"

Weiss turned to Ruby. "You told her already?" Now she was furious.

"Look, guys, can't we just calm down and talk about it?" Ruby was jumping into Team Leader mode, and was trying to diffuse the anger.

"Oh, I think more than just a single talk will be needed to help me figure out what the hell I just saw."


	4. Chapter 4

**Weiss**

"So what exactly _is_ going on here?" Asked Blake as she walked into the room.

Weiss and Ruby were still standing in the doorway to the bathroom, their faces blushing intensely. Weiss was actually fairly terrified of the yellow-haired girl that was standing in front of them.

"I'll tell you what's going on." She turned to Blake, pointing behind her at the two girls. "I just caught these two making out! Can you believe that!? I mean, first Ruby comes up to me telling me that she's in love with the Ice Princess…" Weiss cringed a little at the slight. "And now I see her actually acting out on it!"

"Yang, listen, you don't understand…" Ruby began.

"No, I understand plenty. What you don't understand is…"

Her sentence was cut short by a solid whack to the back of the head. She turned around with a look of surprise and anger on her face. If she was angry before, it was soon to become absolute rage.

"Blake, did you just hit me?"

"Yes, I did." The cat-eared girl walked over to where Weiss and Ruby were standing. Weiss stood closer to Ruby, thinking that the girl was about to knock her over the head too.

"You don't have to yell like that. Besides, what does it matter?" Blake stood behind the pair, and placing her arms around both of their shoulders, she looked at Yang indignantly. "If they think that they love each other, then so be it. We can't interfere with that."

Looking between the two, Weiss felt much more confident now that she knew there was someone supporting her and Ruby. Now looking directly at Yang, she started to get a little angry too.

"What's it to you anyway? Are you jealous that your younger sister found love before you did?" At this, she smiled and took Ruby's hand in hers. The lovers looked between each other and smiled.

"No, it's not that at all, it's just that, well, I…" At this Yang trailed off a little bit. Her voice calmed down, and she sat down on one of the beds. "You're just so young, and I didn't think that you would be like that. When you approached me two days ago about it, I thought that you were just making things up, or it was like, a phase, or something. I didn't think you were serious. Why didn't you come talk to me more about it?"

At this Ruby let go of Weiss' hand and went over to her sister.

"I hope you don't think any different about me, Sis. I just thought that you really didn't think that it was true."

Yang sat there silent for a few seconds. Slowly, a smirk as wide as her face began to appear.

"You know," She said. "I always thought that you were special. I just didn't know that you were special enough to melt her heart."

Yang looked toward Weiss, who was now not at all amused by the situation.

"No offense Weiss." Continued Yang. "It's just that you and Ruby didn't get along very well in the beginning."

Weiss looked directly at Yang with the most menacing look she could muster.

"Offense very much taken. Just because I happen to be a Schnee does not mean that I am a cold, heartless woman that doesn't care."

Ruby went over to her and took her hand again.

"No one said that, Weiss. It was a surprise to me also. Why do you think it took me so long to come to you? I didn't really believe it either. Now that I know, I think things will be much better." She placed another quick kiss on Weiss' lips, and Weiss almost fell apart from that alone.

_Oh man, she's into this much more than I thought. If she's already comfortable enough to do that in front of her sister, she's much stronger than I thought._

"Well, I guess no harm done." She faced Yang again. "But 'Ice Princess?' I mean, is that really all that you could think of?"

Yang's response was a mere shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Started Blake. "I think some ice cream is in order."

"Hey yeah," Replied Ruby. "Didn't you guys say that you were on your way to eat?"

"Yeah, but I forgot my scroll." Said Yang standing up. "We came back to grab it." Reaching over to the shared desk space, she picked up her scroll and headed to the door.

Completely fine now, she turned around to the rest of her team. "Well, aren't you guys coming?"

The four of them walked out, Yang and Blake taking the lead, with Weiss and Ruby in behind, still holding each other's hand the whole way.

**Ruby**

By the time the four of them made it back to the dorm, it was almost three. They had spent almost the entirety of two hours just eating all the different flavors of ice cream that they had. At least, that's what Yang and Ruby did.

Ruby of course, went straight for the Cherry Chocolate, while Yang went for a mix between Coconut and Banana. Weiss stuck to a single serving of Vanilla, and Blake a double scoop of Black Licorice.

After about seventeen other flavors though, Ruby began to feel a little sick.

"That's what happens when you eat too much sugar before a meal." Scolded Weiss. Ruby glared at her intensely, but very quickly her anger left and she smiled.

Yang had made it through all twenty-four flavors that the school offered, eating big scoops of each one.

"Come on, Sis!" Prodded Yang. "Remember when we were younger? You used to be able to eat almost half of a tub all by yourself. Don't you want to be able to keep up?" However, flavor number twenty-four was the last that she would taste that night. As soon as the spoon made it to her lips, she started to complain about feeling pretty woozy also.

After entering the dorm, Yang burst in and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

"If you thought eating ice cream for dinner was a good idea, then you're going to suffer for it." Shouted out Blake after her.

Ruby wasn't feeling all too good either. She was able to make into the room without needing to vomit, however she felt very close to doing so. She walked straight for the nearest bed, which happened to be Weiss'. Rolling over on her back, Ruby saw Weiss walking over to her.

"If you're going to retch, don't do it on the bed, alright?"

"Don't worry, I didn't go crazy this time around. I'll be okay."

Weiss sat down on the bed, and lay her body next to Ruby's, her face right next to Ruby's. Ruby could feel Weiss' calm breath on her cheek. It was a fresh, minty flavor.

"I guess your bed is out of the question tonight?" Asked Weiss, looking directly into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby smiled and looked back at Weiss.

"I guess it is. Is that alright?"

"Sure, I don't mind sharing." Weiss got a devilish grin on her face. Realizing the implication of this, Ruby smiled and blushed, not knowing if she should be glad or embarrassed.

At this, Weiss moved in for a quick kiss. As soon as their lips parted, Ruby reached over and pulled her in for an even deeper, closer embrace.

Pushing herself up, Weiss broke away the exchange of affection.

"Not that I expected too much, but one of the first things I'm going to do is teach you how to kiss."

At this, they could both clearly hear Blake let out a very audible sigh.

"If you two are going to be doing that, I'm going to make sure Yang is okay." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, the two lovers were completely alone.

"Can I try something, Ruby?" Asked Weiss with the most devilish grin on her face that Ruby had ever seen before.

"What is it, Weiss?" She really was curious to see what it was, but she didn't really want to do too much. Really all she wanted to do was sleep off the sugar rush. In fact, her eyes just about shut.

Weiss didn't respond, but instead closed her own eyes and came in for an unending kiss. Ruby's eyes closed also, just about to fall asleep. She was slowly drifting off with her lover's breath in her nostrils, when she suddenly felt a strange feeling in her nether regions.

Ruby's eyes shot open to the feeling of Weiss rubbing her had on Ruby's mound.

Ruby broke off the kiss, and was just about to smack Weiss in the face.

"Weiss, what the hell?" Ruby sat up, doing all she could to get out from under Weiss.

"I…I'm sorry. I guess that was a little out of line." Weiss looked hurt now, and to Ruby, it seemed a little disappointed.

Weiss rolled away from Ruby, her face turned to the wall. Ruby reached out and wrapped her arm around, very deliberately placing her hand on one of Weiss' breasts.

"It's not that I don't want it, it's just that you have to ask first. Plus I just don't feel good tonight, alright?"

Weiss turned her head and looked at Ruby, beaming.

"Yeah, okay. That's fine, Ruby."

Ruby kissed Weiss once more, and lay her head down on the pillow, her face burrowed into the other girl's hair.

_It smells like vanilla._

The last thing that Ruby remembered that night was Weiss' voice, saying "I'm still going to teach you how to kiss."

_**Aren't I just a tease? Don't worry, this isn't rated M for no reason! Hang on, 'cause it's coming! (#Phrasing.) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby**

The next day, Ruby awoke with Weiss's arms around her.

_Oh, man, I can't believe that this is actually a thing._

Ruby looked back at last night, and remembered what Weiss had done.

_No, I don't think I'm ready for that. I mean, yeah, I'm sure I like Weiss. In fact I think at this point it's easy to say that I love her. But that was, just, too much. I don't think that's something that I want just yet._

Sitting up, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty next to her, Ruby looked around the room. She glanced over at Blake's and her sister's beds. They were not to be found.

_Hmm. Maybe they went to go get something to eat. In fact, that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all._

Standing up, she realized that the clothes she had been wearing all day yesterday were still on her body. She remembered getting to the room and just collapsing on the bed, ready for sleep.

After changing quickly into a pair of shorts and a hoodie, Ruby made her way to the dining hall.

Breakfast for the day was a large assortment of different types of pancakes, anything from regular buttermilk, to chocolate chip, to even some with blueberries in it.

After grabbing two chocolate chip pancakes, and some bacon and eggs, she began looking for the rest of her cohorts.

Her sister and friends not in sight, she found a quiet corner where she could eat her breakfast peacefully. She sat down, and thought about what she would do when the issue involving Weiss came up again.

_What made her think that was a good idea? I mean, it was so sudden, so brash. I can't expect that anyone would really be like that. I most certainly didn't think that was something that was going to come up. Is that all that Weiss was thinking about? No, it can't be. She wouldn't be like that, would she?_

_Besides, what does she know about what good kissing is like? There's no way that she's had that much experience. Unless, she has, and she's always been like this. I mean, what if she's so used to getting what she wants, that even this is just like a game to her._

_Is that all I am to you, Weiss? Am I just a game? Is it all just a way for you to be able to say that you get what you want, even if that means it's not what you really want?_

Ruby tried to avoid these thoughts, as she felt that it couldn't really be true. She remembered back a couple of days when Weiss first approached her about it.

Ruby remembers feeling surprised, and a little embarrassed at the moment. Did Weiss feel that way about her since the beginning? Or did she only recently start to think that? Ruby had been feeling that way about Weiss since near the beginning, when she had begun to be a lot nicer to her. Ruby didn't know exactly what it was about her that made her feel so crazy about the white-haired girl. She thought that it was just how it worked.

It started fairly quickly, and Ruby could never get away from it. In fact, whenever she was drawing in her pad, it was usually drawings of her and Weiss together.

_I don't want to avoid Weiss, but I need to know what she really wants. In fact, if she thinks that she's going to be able to control me at all, I'm going to have to set some rules. She won't be able to get to me that easily._

Ruby had finished eating, and was sitting there, contemplating what and how she would talk to Weiss, when a familiar, golden-haired girl sat down next to her.

"Hey Ruby. What'cha don'?" Asked Yang of her younger sister.

"Just thinking. You know, about Weiss." Ruby looked at her sister. Her hair seemed to be in even more of a mess than usual. Though it was usually hard to tell, Ruby thought it was obvious that Yang hadn't brushed her hair yet that morning.

"Oh, can't get her out of your head now? I think that usually happens in the beginning of relationships."

"It's not that. It's just, well…" Ruby was getting slightly embarrassed at the thought. "Last night Weiss tried getting, a little too close. Not forceful, really, just really surprising. I don't think I'm ready. I'm thinking of ways that I could get her to understand that."

"Hmm." Was the only thing that Yang could say in response. She sat there for a moment, and then she turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, I have something to tell you. And you might get a little mad, but I think it's important that I tell you."

**Weiss**

When Weiss woke up, she didn't feel like anything was out of the ordinary. And then she noticed that her bed felt larger some how.

Turning over, she could see why. Ruby was no longer there.

_Now where did that girl go off to?_

As she was getting out of bed, Blake walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Weiss." Said Blake, now unusually cheerful and friendly toward the girl. "I hope you two slept well?" Said Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes. In fact, that's all that happened." Weiss walked over to the dresser and grabbed her hairbrush.

"Oh? Is that really all that happened?" Blake came over and sat down on the bed opposite of Weiss.

Taken aback from this sudden interest from the black-haired girl, Weiss was a little cautious of what Blake was saying.

"Look, I don't know what you're interest is in my relationship with Ruby, but you can just stay out of it." Weiss laid the hairbrush down on the dresser again, and made her way to the door.

"You know, with these ears of mine, I have extremely good hearing. And I heard you two last night." Blake put a smirk on her face.

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face her teammate.

"What do you mean, you 'heard us?'"

"Well, while I can't say exactly what happened I could very clearly hear Ruby adamantly object to something. I can only guess that she was turning away the advances of a certain white-dressed girl?" Replied Blake with an inquisitorial look on her face.

While she didn't feel exactly comfortable talking about this to, well, anyone, she also felt that the conversation couldn't be avoided.

"I'll have you know that whatever may have happened, it's only a temporary setback. She'll come around."

"You know, Weiss, it sounds like you're forcing this on her."

"I'm not forcing anything. She even said that she wanted it. She just didn't last night."

Blake was quiet for a few seconds before responding.

"You know, in the few relationships that I've been in, I found that the best way to go about it, is to just let it come naturally. If that means setting a few rules, then that's what it takes. Ruby might not be quite ready for that yet. It's only been a day. She's still probably a little confused."

Weiss stood there, crossing her harms with and indignant "Humph."

"And just what do you know? What sort of relationships. When was the last time you could say that you were in a relationship with someone?"

Blake turned her face away. "Recent enough. It's complicated." Weiss could see Blake blushing.

"Oh, you also have a crush on someone, don't you?" Weiss knew she could turn this around on her. "Who is it? Someone we know?"

"Yes, but I'm never going to tell you who."

Weiss knew that once the Faunus had her mind set, it would stay that way. "Alright then."

"Anyway, do you really think you're going about this the right way, Weiss?" Blake definitely did not want to drop this. "I mean, she's not here now. Maybe you should go find her and talk to her."

"Hm. Fine, but only so I could say that I don't completely dismiss advice from others. Speaking of others, where's Yang? I don't think I remember hearing you guys leave the bathroom at all last night. Is there something you have to say, Blake?"

"No, nothing to say. After Yang got done puking her guts out, she passed out on the floor. I soon fell asleep also. That's all. The floor was surprisingly comfortable."

There was nothing in her expression that Weiss could tell that gave away her story.

"Well, I guess. Come on. Let's go find the others. I'm pretty sure the only place they could be right now is at the dining hall. Let's hope they have the sense to eat something other than sugar this morning."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **__Extremely sorry about not updating for so long. I am just finishing up a fairly stressful year at college. This last month especially was pretty bad. The writing was originally intended to be a stress reliever, but eventually this and my other story, RWBY Chronicles became almost an obsession. Originally I just wanted to take a break, but things started getting in the way of me coming back properly. I just finished, so now I hope that I will be able to write much more consistently, and be able to update on a much more regular basis. Anyway, I have a very important question for you guys at the end of this chapter, so read all the way through._

_**And as always, thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**_

**Weiss**

"You go on ahead. I need to use the restroom first." Weiss watched Blake exit out of the door into the hallway.

Weiss was kind of annoyed by Blake intruding like that.

_Who does she think she is, barging into my business the way she did? I mean, I don't do that to her. And besides, how could she know what Ruby wants? How could she even begin to guess what I want?_

_Besides, _thought Weiss to herself. _I know how to handle this. Ruby is delicate, like a rose. That's exactly what she is. She's Ruby Rose. A rose needs to be cared for. It needs to be loved._

_But, who ever heard of a perfect rose that was never pruned, trimmed, shaped to the perfect image? No, I won't force her. But I won't let her back down either._

Weiss sat there on her bed for a moment, thinking about that. She eventually decided that it would be good to head out and try to meet up with Blake, Yang, and Ruby. Standing up, she whipped her hair to one side, and made her way down to the dining hall to find the rest of her comrades.

Upon entering, she looked around, and found a familiar conglomeration of red, yellow, and black, all talking to each other in the corner.

"Hello, Ruby!" Called out Weiss. "And to you as well, Yang! Blake." Weiss purposefully made the last the last word bland, making it clear that she didn't want Blake intruding anymore.

"Oh, Weiss, glad you're here." Responded Ruby. "Yang said that she has something important to say. She said that it would be best if you were here as well."

Weiss leaned in and gave the younger girl a quick kiss on the check, and sat down next to her lover.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Weiss.

"Well, it's sorta hard to just say it," began Yang. She looked to Blake, who was sitting right next to her. The black-haired girl just smiled slightly, and nodded her head.

"Well, I hope you guys don't get too mad about this, but me and Blake decided that it would be best if we told you the truth."

"What do you mean, Yang? What's going on?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, me and Blake have been going out with each other for the past few months."

Ruby looked at her older sister, a look of shock, and to Weiss what looked like anger, on her face. Weiss was feeling pretty angry now as well.

_So, this is what you mean, Blakey? This "complicated" relationship of yours?_

"What do you mean?" Shouted out Ruby. "You two have been dating? How long?"

"Well, for about three months, now." Responded Blake. "We didn't want to tell you two about it, thinking that you guys would think it would be weird or something."

Weiss could feel the anger building up inside her. She was just about to give out a nasty retort, when Ruby spoke up instead.

"Of course I'm angry, Yang!" Said Ruby, her voice much louder than it needed to be. Sitting there at the table in the dining hall, they began to draw a lot attention. Ruby noticed this and quieted down.

"I mean, you laughed at me when I told you about how I felt about Weiss." Continued Ruby. "And when you walked in on me and Weiss kissing like that, you seemed really angry at first." At this, Ruby looked to Blake. She calmed down a little bit more, now a little questioning. "But you were able to calm her down. And very quickly at that. How did you get her to calm down so fast?"

"Well," Began Blake. "When we started dating, one of the conditions of our relationship is that Yang would make a much more conscious effort to get her temper under control. I've been helping her with that. And sometimes, a little force is needed to the get the point across." Blake reached across, and playfully smacked Yang on the face. It wasn't a hard hit at all. In fact, it seemed that Yang didn't even notice it. Weiss could tell though, with the quick glance and grin that Yang gave Blake.

"Look, I'm really sorry Sis." Continued Yang. "I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't know how you would react. I was mostly worried that you would think that it was weird, and that you be angry at me for being like this." She moved to her younger sister, and wrapping one arm around her shoulder, she gave the smaller girl a quick hug. "But I hope that we can work this out, okay?"

Ruby sat there, fuming. But Weiss noticed that soon the red anger in her face quickly left. Ruby turned to her older sister, and smiled.

"Yeah, Yang. I think we can get this worked out." She hugged her older sister back, and the two just sat there, laughing. About what, Weiss couldn't even guess. She was nowhere near thinking that the situation had been resolved.

"And just what's so funny?" Asked Weiss, indignantly. "I think we still have a lot to talk about. For starters, if you and Blake have been going out for months now, then how could you expect us to be fine about you being mad at Ruby like that?" Weiss didn't know what kind of answer she expected. She was just amazed that everyone thought the situation had been taken care of, when no real talking was being done.

"Look, Weiss, it's alright." Said Ruby, turning to face her and grabbing onto one of her hands. "We don't need to worry about that right now. At the moment, let's just all four of us realize that we're all friends. I think at the moment, the best thing right now would be for us all to just be happy, and we can go back to it later if you really think that we must."

"Well, I guess." Weiss had no intentions of letting this one go. "But I do want to talk about this, sometime soon, too."

"That's fine." Replied Ruby, with a smile. "But first, there's something that I want to talk to you about. Come on, let's go somewhere private." Still holding her hand, Ruby led Weiss out of the dining hall and towards the courtyard just outside the building.

**Ruby**

As soon as they got there, Ruby found a quiet looking corner to sit down at, and brought Weiss there. There was red oak from the forest of Forever Fall there, its red leaves littering the grass around the base.

"What's this about, Ruby? If you have something to say, just say it."

"I think this is something that is best discussed in private." Ruby started blushing. Why, she couldn't really tell.

At this, Weiss got a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, so it's like that is it? I can tell what you're thinking by the blush on your face." Weiss moved closer to Ruby, and tried to plant a kiss on her face. Ruby pulled back, making it clear that _that_, was most certainly not what she wanted at the moment.

"No, Weiss, that's not how this is going to work." Ruby could see that Weiss was a little confused, and appeared to be even a little hurt.

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea or anything. I think that at this moment, it's too late to not say that I love you. And yes, I want to be closer to you. But after last night, I started thinking about us. And it made me think, what do you want out of this relationship?"

"What do you mean, Ruby? I want you. I want to be near you. I want to have you. What kind of question is that?"

"See, that's just the problem, Weiss. I feel that way about you, but I think our definitions of 'want' are two different things. I don't want to make it seem like I don't want this, because I do. It's just that, I don't think we're ready for anything too dramatic yet." She tried keeping her voice calm, and caring, hoping that Weiss would be able to understand where she's coming from.

"What are you saying, Ruby?" Asked Weiss, her eyes visibly saddened by what Ruby was saying. "Are you saying that you don't want me? That we shouldn't be together?"

"No no no, it's just that I don't think we should be going too fast into this." She leaned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "It's really complicated, Weiss. I don't really know how to explain this."

Weiss stood there for a moment, appearing to try and understand what was being said.

"No." She finally said.

"What was that, Weiss?" Ruby was confused about she was saying.

"I said no, Ruby. I don't think you really believe that. I think you're just saying that. You're messing with me. In fact, I think your lying sister told you to say that." At this, Weiss broke off the embrace, and faced her directly. "You think I'm going to just let this go? First, we find out that your sister is going out with Blake. They said it's only been a few months, but how long has it been going on really? And now, you come up to me today, and practically tell me that you don't love me? What's this about, Ruby?"

Ruby almost started to cry at this sudden turn.

_Weiss, you don't get it. Please, just listen._

"It's not that at all, Weiss. I do love you, it's just that I think our goals for this relationship are different. I don't want to hurt you Weiss. This is new to me, and I just want to understand what you want. I want you, Weiss, but I don't want to hurt our friendship."

"Well, I already told you. I want you, Ruby. And it's obvious that you really don't want me. How could you do this to me? I thought we had something special?"

"No, Weiss, look, you don't understand!" Ruby was about to collapse. She couldn't believe how hard-headed her lover was being at the moment. "Please, just calm down and think about this!"

"Oh, save the waterworks. It's not going to work on me. Ruby, you need to think about this, and when you find an answer, then you can come to me. For now, just leave me alone."

Weiss turned around, not giving Ruby a chance to respond.

"Weiss!" Called out Ruby after her. "No, please, let's just talk about this!"

Ruby was so broken-hearted, she just collapsed on the ground there, crying.

_How could she think that? I'm a little hurt by Yang's decision to hide from me also, but that can't be all that's making her upset. I just wanted to talk. That's what people do in a relationship, right? I thought that we could be so much more. I wanted to tell her, but that hard headedness of hers prevented me from getting through. What am I going to do now?_

She didn't know how long she had been laying there on the ground. She didn't open her eyes, until she heard footsteps crunching on the ground next to her. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw the calm and collected gaze from the darkest emerald eyes that could only have been Pyrrha.

"Ruby, what's the matter?" Asked the taller red-haired girl, offering a hand to help her up.

"It's, it's nothing." Said Ruby, wiping the tears from her eyes and taking the help given her.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Let's go somewhere quiet where we can talk about it, if you want? I think I have some left-over hot cocoa in my room."

"Yeah, that would be good."

The two made it to Pyrrhas room, where the green-eyed girl offered Ruby a large mug filled with the sweet goodness.

"So tell me, really, what's going on?" Asked Pyrrha, sitting down on a chair across from Ruby.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. In fact, I don't think I know exactly what's going on." She took a sip from the mug. "Actually, you wouldn't understand. I should just go." She moved to stand up, but Pyrrha leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No no, it's alright. Weiss actually told me everything already. I ran into her on the way back to the dorm. She explained the whole thing to me. I just want to know your side of the story."

"Oh." Was the only thing that Ruby could say. "Well, in that case. I'll try my best to explain what's been going on."

_**Next time, on White like Roses: **__Wow, Yang and Blake sure dropped a big one on that! What will the four girls do now that they're all on equal footing? Or are they? Weiss seems to be really upset, and it's not helping things at all between her and Ruby. Ruby just wants to talk, but she can't seem to get through to the Ice Princess. Now both sides are confused and angry. How will things become resolved? And what's Pyrrha's stake in this?_

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, so that very last bit was sort of cheesy, but I thought it was the best way to introduce some fore-shadowing into this chapter. Anyway, on to the important stuff. I'm sure most of you weren't expecting to see Bumblebee show up. I'm sure some of you noticed that I tried to start a Bumblebee story already that went parallel to this. It only had one chapter, and it was much too quick. It didn't have the same sort of character development that White like Roses had. I decided that if I was going to write a Bumblebee, that it would be a separate story. The two would overlap, but each one would focus on the different couples. I guess my question is this: Would you like to see a Bumblebee fic, and would you like to see the last three months involving the character development, or would you like it to pick up right where we were introduced to them in this chapter. PM me your answer, or go to the poll. I'll keep the poll open for the entire week, and will announce the results of the poll in the next chapter of White like Roses. And don't forget to go check out _RWBY Chronicles, _my other fic that I'm currently working on. _

_**And please leave a review! All criticisms are appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry about the delay. My keyboard had malfunctioned. Now, there was an overwhelming amount of feedback that came from you guys in regards to the last chapter. I didn't really think how people would react. Most of you thought that things were too rough, and that the chapter didn't need to have what it did. Well, I only wanted to have a chapter where Weiss freaked out a bit. Don't worry. I hope that this resolution works out for you all_

**Ruby**

After explaining the situation to Pyrrha, Ruby felt like she was about to burst into tears, yet again.

"I just, I don't know what to do, Pyrrha. I don't want to lose her, but I want her to understand what's going on." She took a sip from her now cold cocoa. "I just want her to understand that I think that we should go slower."

"Well, I think to her it seemed like you were going to break up with her." Responded Pyrrha, bringing up her legs directly underneath her on the bed. Facing directly at Ruby, she continued. "She must have just taken it too hard, and freaked out about it."

"But I wasn't breaking up with her. I was just… well…" Ruby thought about it for a few seconds. "I guess it sort of did sound like that, huh?"

Pyrrha put up her hands in an 'I told you so' kind of way.

"It's not entirely your fault, Ruby. You have to realize that. I think you just need to learn how to become more clear with your words. Especially in regards to your relationship. That kind of think only comes with practice."

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby set down the mug, and sat in silence for a few seconds. "I just wish I could get her to realize what I meant sooner, rather than later."

At this, Pyrrha jumped up and grabbed Ruby by the hand. Pulling her towards the door, Ruby almost tripped on the way out.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Weiss and I are really good friends. I think the best thing for you two right now is to just sit down and talk it out. I'll be the mediator."

"But, but I don't want to go talk to her right now about it."

"You just said that you did."

"Well, yeah, but, ohhhh…"

The two of them found their way to the shared dorm of Team RWBY.

"We don't even know if she's there right now."

"Well, we can take the chance." Responded Pyrrha, grasping on the door handle. Opening it up, not a sound could be heard from inside, and no light was in the room, save for what was filtering through the window.

Stepping in, Ruby couldn't see anything, until sudden movement from the direction of Weiss' bed caught her eye.

Judging by the unnatural redness of her eyes, and the stain on her pillow, Ruby could tell that Weiss was crying.

Weiss sat up, and looked at the two standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Ruby. It's you. Hello to you too, Pyrrha."

Ruby didn't feel any anger, any fear. She felt sadness. She wanted to comfort her lover, to hold her, and to make it right again. She moved to Weiss. She was just about to sit down next to her on the bed, but came up short, when Weiss turned her head away.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Asked Ruby. She felt powerless to help. She didn't know what had made Weiss cry like that. And at the moment she didn't care, as long as she could help.

"Weiss," continued Ruby, as she didn't get a response. "I want to help. What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry."

"What was that, Weiss?"

Weiss turned to face Ruby directly. "I'm sorry."

**Weiss**

"I'm so sorry, Ruby." At this, the tears began to flow again.

Ruby moved closer to her. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm so sorry that I acted like that. I acted like a jerk, I was so confused, and I didn't want to hurt you, and, and…" Her sobbing and sputtering prevented her from continuing."

"It's okay, it's alright." Ruby moved closer, and sat down next to her. Wrapping her arm around Weiss' shoulders, she drew her in and held her head in her small bosom. The two of them sat there crying for a few minutes, letting their emotions run dry before separating and looking at each other through blurry eyes.

"I take it that I'm no longer needed here." Interrupted Pyrrha before she walked out of the room.

"What was Pyrrha doing here?" Asked Weiss.

"Don't worry about that right now." Responded Ruby. "Weiss, let's just talk."

Taking a deep breath, and trying to clear her head, Weiss nodded.

"Now, who's going to go first?" Asked Ruby.

"I will. I have something to say." Weiss re-arranged herself so that she could sit more comfortably.

"You're right, Ruby." Began Weiss. "And I'm sorry. You're right about everything, and I'm sorry about everything. And I mean everything, including your sister." Weiss was doing all she could to just hold on to the moment. She knew that if she didn't get everything out now, it would never come out at all.

"I was hurt by your sister and Blake lying to us, but I understand why they did what they did. I don't want that to be a problem. Let's just say that's over with then?" Ruby nodded. "Good, good. Now, about what you said earlier, and about…me." She took another deep breath. "I understand what you were saying, that we needed to go slower. That you didn't think that you were ready for this. I completely understand. Truth is, right before we went and talked to Blake and Yang, Blake approached me about last night. She said that I was being too pushy, and that I needed to let you be for a while. She said that sometimes, you need to let relationships develop rules on their own. She was right. I guess Ice Princess really is a good name for me."

"No, Weiss, don't say that. It's not true at all."

"No, it is true. All my life, I've been used to getting what I want, when I want. It was one of the side effects of my father trying to please me while he was away. I even thought at one point that I found love before. I now realize that it was just me getting another thing that I wanted. It was too simple, too quick. Now that I've found true love, I realize that it won't work like that. When you approached me in the courtyard, I thought that I was losing you. It wasn't sadness that I felt, it was anger. I was angry because you weren't doing what I wanted. When I left and I heard you crying, I couldn't bring myself to go back."

She looked directly into Ruby's eyes, and saw that she was about to cry some more.

"Now, you say what you want, before you mess up that pretty face of yours anymore with tears."

"Weiss, I don't have anything more to say. You've already said it." She smiled. "Not the whole, 'get-what-you-want' thing of course, but yes. I think we can make this work. We just need to go slower. I understand what you're saying, and I get that you just want this to be happy. I want it to be happy also. I want us to be happy. Let's just, start over, and forget about this, okay?"

Weiss smiled, and nodded. "Yeah." The two girls kissed, and sat there, holding in each other as close as they could. "Besides, I don't think that it helps that it's…" Weiss began to blush intensely. "That time, for me."

Ruby giggled. "No, I suppose it doesn't help. And plus, who ever heard of a relationship that didn't have trouble?"

_**Final Remarks: **Hope that this resolution is to your liking. And in regards to the bumblebee parallel, I will be starting that in the next two weeks. I am not sure when, but it will happen. The story will start at the end of the last chapter, and since they have been already together for some time, a lot of the problems that Ruby and Weiss are having won't be present in that story. _

**_And as always, thanks for reading. Please leave a review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weiss**

The next day, the two girls woke up together, again in Weiss' bed. But instead of Ruby waking first, it was Weiss' turn to be the first up.

She awoke, but kept her eyes closed, just listening to the light, but lively breathing of Ruby lying next to her. She could feel the other girl's arms wrapped around her, her face just close enough that the breath escaping from her nostrils was barely blowing on the back of Weiss' neck.

Weiss thought back to the previous day.

After the issues between her and Ruby had been resolved, they didn't do anything but just sit there on the bed, hugging each other, with Weiss doing her best to initiate the first of hopefully only a few kissing lessons that she would be sharing with Ruby.

Not a word was said during the entire exchange, but Weiss felt like Ruby understood, and Weiss understood enough so that she didn't want to press the issue with Ruby anymore.

After almost ten minutes of that, the pair just spent the rest of the day together, talking, laughing, cuddling, kissing. Weiss felt so close to Ruby that she didn't want any of it to end. When Ruby asked to spend the night in her bed with her, Weiss was overjoyed at the suggestion. She didn't show it too much of course, she had to have her boundaries now, after all.

Opening her eyes, Weiss glanced over to where Blake and Yang were sleeping together on Blake's bed.

Weiss understood where Yang and Blake were coming from about keeping their relationship a secret, because she thought that she would have to do the same thing with her and Ruby. Weiss was still a little angry at the two for lying, but she thought it better to just ignore the issue for a little while.

_Maybe now that all of our secrets are out, we can all get along even better than before. At least, I can hope so._

Turning over to face her lover, she was a little surprised to see Ruby's silver eyes looking directly back at her.

"Well, good morning, red." Said Weiss, with a quick kiss on Ruby's lips.

"And good morning to you, heiress." Replied Ruby with a smile.

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh, about ten minutes or so. It's a lot warmer under the covers, so I decided to stay here instead."

"I can definitely say that it's much more comfortable sharing the sheets with someone else." Replied Weiss with one more, quick kiss.

Weiss felt a grumble in her stomach, accompanied by a very audible sound that only made Ruby giggle.

"It seems that breakfast is in order at the moment." Said Ruby. "Come on. I think I saw on the menu for today that they're having a special breakfast. It didn't say what it was, but I hope that it's omelet bar again."

Weiss sat up and swung her legs out from under the covers, and planted her feet on the ground.

"Omelets?" Inquired Weiss as she made her way to the restroom. "I thought that your favorite was chocolate pancakes?"

"Well, yeah, but I really want a ham and cheese omelet. I don't know why, but it seems appropriate at the moment."

"Go ahead and get dressed then, and I'll be out in a minute."

After using the restroom, Weiss stood in front of the mirror running a brush through her waist-length silver hair.

_I don't have a care in the world right now. I found someone that I love, and who loves me back. We've had one big bump to get over, and I'm sure more are to come, but that doesn't matter. It will all be fine in the end._

After walking back out of the restroom, she noticed that somehow Blake and Yang had switched places in their bed. Smiling at this, she shook her head and saw that Ruby was standing ready to go in a pair of black sweat pants and a red hoodie that matched the red of her cloak.

Not at all ashamed to be seen in her underwear with her lover, Weiss also began to strip down to change into some more comfortable clothing.

Ruby, however, was so embarrassed that her face turned a shade of red that was almost the same as the hoodie that she was wearing.

"You could have asked me to leave, you know."

"Oh, what's the big deal? I mean, we've already slept together. Twice, in fact. I don't think it's too long before we see even more of each other than this." Weiss slipped on a pair of jeans and a white undershirt, along with a light grey zip-up to go over it. She decided to keep her hair down today.

Ruby's face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Let's just keep it the way it is for now, okay?"

"Okay, Ruby. That's fine." The two of them walked out of the room, hand-in-hand, and made their way to the dining hall.

**Ruby**

"Oh, yes!" Exclaimed Ruby, almost jumping up with joy. "It _is _omelets!"

Weiss giggled a little at this.

"Well, you can have your omelet. I think I'm going to go get a bowl of cereal and some toast. Come and find me when you're done here."

Weiss took off, and Ruby watched her go. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the movement of her hair swinging back and forth across her back.

_Aww, who am I kidding. It's not her hair that I'm looking at._

When it was her turn for the cook to ask her what she wanted, Ruby almost didn't respond.

"Two eggs, with ham and cheese, please."

_Yesterday was a pretty big moment. For both of us, I think._

Ruby was pretty surprised to find Weiss to be the one crying at the beginning.

_I didn't think that our relationship was that important to her so soon. I guess if this is the first real relationship that she's had, it makes sense._

Ruby went over yesterday's events in her head again and again. But there was one thing that kept tripping up her train of thought.

_She mentioned that she thought she had found love before. I wonder what that meant. I mean, I shouldn't have anything to worry about, right? That was probably years ago. I have to remember, that she's almost three years older than me. That's probably part of why she was so pushy._

"Here you are, Ruby." The cook's voice intruded on Ruby's thoughts, handing her a plate that held the requested omelet on it.

"Thanks, Al." Ruby replied. She was very well known in the dining hall. Mostly because at the beginning of the year, she made herself famous for eating almost a dozen chocolate chip pancakes. She was only three bites away from number 12. She regretted it later, of course.

_And back then, Weiss scolded me on eating too much also. I guess she had feelings for me a lot earlier than I thought._

Making her way to the seating area with a smile on her face, she found Weiss sitting by herself, watching one of the vid-screens that were hanging on the wall. Ruby couldn't tell what the news reporter was talking about, but Weiss was very focused on it. Even after sitting down right next to her, it took a poke in the arm for Weiss to notice her.

"Oh, hey." Weiss glanced at Ruby quickly, and immediately turned her attention back to the news report. Ruby tried to see what was going on, but didn't quite understand. The only thing that she recognized was a very familiar snowflake emblem plastered all over the vid-feed.

"What's going on Weiss?" Asked Ruby as she took a big bite out of the scrumptious omelet sitting in front of her.

_Al, you never disappoint._

"It's my father's company." Replied Weiss, somberly. "It seems that a huge vein of dust was found recently. Including a very rare kind. So rare, it's so rare, and there's so much of it, that they're saying it's the largest mining discovery in history."

"But isn't that good?" Asked Ruby. "You don't sound too happy about it."

"Well, of course. And I'm happy for my father. He's mostly what turned Schnee Dust into what it is today. But this is just going to make my father even more insistent that I take over the company."

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to become a huntress like the rest of us?"

"Of course I am. However, my father didn't really like the idea of me going off and learning how to fight monsters. He thought that it would be better for me to stay at home and learn how to run the company. I didn't want to. He didn't openly object, but I knew he hated me for it. He began to avoid me because of it. So, I practiced more and more. And because of that, he avoided me even more. He didn't even say goodbye when I left to come here. I know he still despises me, but I also know that this most recent development…" Said Weiss pointing to the screen, "is going to make him want me to come home even more."

"Well, you can't say all that for sure." Said Ruby. "I mean, didn't you say that the company was growing really fast as it is? And with the problems they've had with the White Fang, I'm pretty sure that in recent years, your father was just getting more and more busy."

"I guess you can say so." Responded Weiss with a sigh. "I don't know. What I do know is that my father and I grew farther and farther apart in recent years. It's not that we never talk or anything, but whenever we got the chance to talk about it, he just found some way to avoid it. It's almost like if he wasn't hearing business, he wouldn't listen."

"Well, in a few years, when you've graduated and moved on, I'm sure he'll look at you much differently." Said Ruby, placing a hand on Weiss' back.

Ruby really did feel sorry for her. She didn't know what else to say. But she did know what would help cheer her up.

"Hey, I have an idea." Said Ruby, taking Weiss' hands in her own, trying to draw her attention away from the screen. "Let's go out tonight."

"Go out? What do you mean?"

"I mean let's go into town and have some fun. Maybe we can do a little shopping, go get something to eat, maybe go see a feature at the theatre. I think that after all of this, we both could use some time together. Especially away from my sister and Blake."

Weiss grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I have some school work that's due tomorrow, though. How about we do some studying for our test later this week in Professor Port's class, then we can get all dressed up and head out?"

"That sounds just fine." Replied Ruby.

_**Author's Note: **__The Bumblebee should be coming later this week. I have decided that in order to make the stories flow together easier, that I will be beginning the story at the same time that this chapter of White like Roses starts. So hold on just a little bit longer! I know no a lot happened in this chapter, but I felt that a little bit more story development was necessary for all of the ideas that I've brainstormed in the last week. But don't worry. I'm going to focus a lot on the development of their relationship before anything happens. I feel that it will be better for the story overall if I go a little slower._

_**And as always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**_


End file.
